mending broken hearts in hack
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: lee and kara arent getting along, so adama confines them to hack to sort their issues out...


BSG FAN FICTION

Title: Mending broken hearts in Hack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from BSG they belong to the wonderful creators.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Lee/ Kara

Summary: Lee and Kara are put in hack by the commander and are forced to sort out their problems…Kara reveals something to Lee… will they be able to mend their friendship?

"What is your problem Kara?" lee asked as the two of them where sitting in hack.

"My problem…you're my frakking problem…captain" Kara fumed.

Lee and Kara had gotten into one of their arguments and the commander had finally decided they needed to sort out whatever was wrong, so he had them both placed in hack…in the same cell. He had told the guard to leave them alone, because they would never sort out their problems with an audience.

"What the frak have I done this time?" lee asked shouting

"You really don't get it… do you lee!" Kara asked sighing, coming to sit down against the back wall of the cell.

Lee came and sat down next to her, she had her head in her hands resting on her knees.

"Kar, will you please just talk to me, I hate all this" lee said gesturing to the situation they where in currently.

"I…lee…frak I cant do this" Kara said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Lee turned and saw the tear, and it broke his heart into a million pieces realising he was the one that had caused the one person he loved more then anything, to be in pain. Lee cautiously put an arm around Kara's shoulders and pulled her towards him.

She rested her head on lee's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist and turned in towards him, and let out all of the emotions she was feeling as she cried.

Lee wrapped his other arm around her held onto his best friend as tight as possible.

"Kar, please talk to me, it kills me to see you this upset, if ive done something, please tell me" lee whispered into her ear.

"its what you haven't done lee…you flirt with everyone but me now, it used to be just me, until you told me you loved me, I know I pushed you away lee, but I was scared off how much I loved you too, I didn't want to love you, then loose you like I did zak" Kara said in-between hiccups as she calmed down

"Ohhh kar, why didn't you tell me…I still love you Kara, I just thought you didn't want to go back to how things where before" lee said running his hand up and down Kara's spine.

"gods we really are frakked up lee, all I wanted was for you to make me realise how much I do love and need you lee, and you thought I wanted space or what have you" Kara said looking up at lee.

"Iam sorry for being an idiot kar" lee said wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Me too lee, lets just be honest from now on, I don't wanna loose our friendship lee, I love you too much" Kara said

"Me too…kar how do you love me? As a friend or something more?" lee asked

Kara looked at him, then a smile spread across her face as she pulled lee down to her and kissed him, very gently at first, but as soon as lee had wrapped his arm around her waist and the other one was tangled in her hair they deepened the kiss.

Kara shifted so she was straddling lee, both of her arms where around his neck tangled in the hair at the back of his head.

"Gods Kara" lee said panting once they had finished kissing.

"Wow…lee, how long do you think they will leave us in here before checking on us?" Kara asked with a grin on her face.

"I don't know, we've already been here for half an hour already, iam sure they will come check soon, why?" lee asked

"Because I want you to make love to me lee" Kara whispered in his ear seductively.

"Kar, I don't want the first time I make love to you to be in hack… LET US OUT" lee screamed. Kara giggled at him.

The old man, Tigh, Helo, Boomer, Cally, Kat, Hotdog, and the Chief all came into the room to see lee and Kara smiling at each other, and actually getting on.

"Have you two sorted out your problem?" the old man asked

"Yes sir" both lee and Kara said.

"I don't want to have to do this again, so you had better off" he said unlocking the door and letting lee and Kara out.

"Infact sir, where going to spend some quality time together now actually" lee said walking out the door with Kara hot on his heels.

"That's good" William said to the 2 people he loved the most in the world.

Lee and Kara found an abandoned quarters, which was used for senior officers or couples.

Kara had gone and got some candles that she had got on cloud 9 a while ago.

They where laying on the bed lee had made while Kara was getting everything they would need for a perfect night.

They where both in just their underwear, lee in a black pair of boxers and Kara in black lacy shorts, lee was lying to the side of Kara but half on her, he was currelently kissing her neck, working his way down her body.

When he had kissed his way all the way down to the tops of Kara's shorts he slipped his fingers into the waistband and slowly pulled them down her legs until the where off and lying on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

He kissed his way back up Kara's legs, until he reached the inside of her thigh and gently flicked his tongue against her clitoris Kara moaned and wiggled against the feelings lee was currelently creating in her, as he licked, sucked and nipped.

"Frak…lee" Kara cried out as her first orgasm of the night hit her.

She knew that lee would get plenty more from her that night.

As lee slowly slid inside her they both moaned at the feelings it caused.

They both finally felt complete. Lee moved slowly and sensually inside her at first, but as both of their orgasms where starting to build they both picked up the pace, both meeting the others thrusts perfectly.

Their orgasms hit at the same time, and as lee continued to thrust in and out of Kara she orgasmed again crying out his name.

"Oh gods lee" she moaned rather loudly, as lee collapsed against her. They both laid there wrapped in each others arms for 15 minutes before lee started to kiss Kara again

"Iam not finished with you get" lee whispered in Kara's ear.

"Oh you haven't! Have you" Kara giggled as lee kissed his way down her body again.

That night lee and Kara made love until 6am in the morning, when they both fell asleep wrapped peacefully in their soul mates arms. Content to be their for the rest of their lives.


End file.
